


Madison Russel: Princess of The Kaiju

by CircusBrendaPWorld



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Cringe, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBrendaPWorld/pseuds/CircusBrendaPWorld
Summary: Madison's life was already hard enough, she lost her brother, her mother, Ghidorah almost destroyed the whole world. But this.................... was just bullshit.What if Maddy's whole life was a lie? What if everything that she knew or thought she knew was just a cover up. A cover up of a bigger story, a story that was still in play with something more demonic coming.
Relationships: Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse) & Madison Russell, Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse) & Mark Russell, Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Madison Russell & Mark Russell, Mothra & Madison Russell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen a Godzilla and Supernatural crossover so here it is, or my idea of it anyway. Sorry if this sucks or upsets any of you. I just wanted to see what it would be life if there was one.

This is going to be my first every writing so please don't hate on it.


	2. After the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how they found someone

Madison was very excited, she and her father along with Monarch were heading to a Island where they had found it. 

Mothra's egg.

They had noticed Godzilla strange behavior around the island, how he would swim around it and growl at anything that went near it. "He's protecting something," Mark had said as they watched the drone they were able to sneak onto the Island fly through the jungle. The drone flown above the trees when it was far enough away from the shore and made it's way to the mountain.

"No, Someone..." Ilene said as the drone flew around the mountain and stopped as they all stared awe structed at the egg that laid there. "Mothra.." Madison whispered as she stared at the familiar egg and let a small smile cross her face. The egg was a light turquoise with light green spots here and there. "It would explain why Godzilla's so territorial all of a sudden, he's protecting her egg. After all, they do have a symbiotic relationship." Mark had said as they watched the drone go a little closer before they hard the roar and the camera cut into static. "Shit.." someone had said as they cut of the feed. 

Madison looked to her dad and said with smile "Do you think we could go see her hatch?" Mark had looked down at her and shook his head, "Maddy, Godzilla won't let us near the egg or the island, we won't be able to go." Maddy frown and looked to Ilene who shook her head as well, "I'm sorry Madison but your fathers right, we won't be able to see her, especially after last time.". Madison sighed before she got an idea, "But what if we could distract him long enough for only a few of us to get onto the island..?". Mark sighed and rubbed his head as he looked to the others in the room, some nodding yes while others shake their heads. Mark looked to Ilene who could only shrug and sighed before looking at Madison.

"Fine but only if we go with you.."

And that's how Madison was able to persuade her dad into going to see Mothra with them. They had boarded the helicarrier and were almost to the island when they saw Godzilla starting to rise out of the water, the quickly flew to the right as some other helicarriers came and started to fly towards him. Godzilla roared towards them as they came closer to him, they maneuvered around him hoping to not get killed.

The helicarrier was able to get to the island and flew above the trees before flying around the mountain towards the large egg. Madison couldn't wait and as soon as they landed she ran towards the egg, Mark tried to stop her but Ilene stopped him "Let her go, she'll be alright." He nodded and looked back towards where Madison ran. Madison ran towards the egg and smiled as she ran up to it, she came to stop and she let out a small laugh and hugged to egg. 

She remembered that day... the day where she faced Ghidorah... when Mothra died... when her mother burned...  
She shook her head and smiled as she hugged the egg and felt...movement.  
She quickly stepped back as she noticed the egg change from a light turquoise to a light blue. She looked in all before she heard her name being called and looked back as the others ran towards her. She ran to her dad and smiled as he hugged her and looked towards Ilene "Why did she change color?" she asked as they all stared at the egg.

"She's about to hatch..."  
Everyone quickly looked at the egg as it started to move a bit before it started to break open. They watched as a small leg broke through and soon a head, the rest of the body broke through afterwards. The "small" larva looked around before spotting the small humans nearby, Madison smiled seeing the larva break free and was about to go to her but was stopped by Mark. "But dad it's Mothra, she won't hurt us.." she said to him and was able to break free and ran to Mothra " Madison!" yelled Mark as he ran after her. Madison ran and stopped a few feet away from Mothra and looked up at her, Mothra looked down at the human child before her and brought her head towards her. Madison reached her hand out and when Mothra was close enough, she laid her hand on Mothra and smiled happily towards her. Mothra could feel the child's happiness and let out a soft chirp, she remembered her, the child that was there when she was born, and the one that challenged the false king. Madison let out a small laugh and hugged Mothra, she was back and she was glad.

Until the ground beneath them quaked and shook and a loud roar ranged out behind them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the first chapter for this weird idea. Sorry if there are any grammer or mistakes in the chapters. I'll probably update hopefully every week on Friday. But Yeah thanks for readying my first chapter, I know I suck at writing.


	3. New Start For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when he finds humans with his queen.

The ground shook and quaked as Godzilla made his way to his queen. Madison hugged Mothra harder at the sight of him, the king. The others quickly turned and stepped back in fear as Godzilla came closer to them all.

Mothra looked up at her king and rose up away from the human child and let out a loud chirp towards her king. He responded with a soft roar and growled towards the humans nearby who backed away. Mothra let out another loud chirp getting Godzilla's attention again and he let out a questioning rawr to her. Mothra let out several chirps saying that the humans are good and just wanted to see her again. Godzilla let out a huff of air before he noticed a little human standing in front of Mothra. Mothra chirped up to him telling him about this child, how she was there when mothra was awoken again, how she played the fake alpha and challenged the false one. Godzilla looked backed down at the child in amazement, this little one did all of this? Godzilla stepped closer and lowered his snout to the child.  
Madison could only tense up as Godzilla's snout came towards her, when his snout was a few feet away from her he inhaled her scent and let out a small huff recognizing her scent immediately. Maddy slowly went up to his snout and reached her hand out and placed it on the tip of his snout and smiled as she felt him purr at her touch. She couldn't help but giggle as she slowly went and hugged his snout since he wasn't going to hurt her.

Ilene and the others stood off at the side and gawned at the sight of Madison hugging the king and queen of the monsters. Ilene let a small smile cross her face at the interaction between human and titan. Maybe symbiotic relationship between man and titans could work like Serizawa wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short and crappy chapter, I had projects that were due this week and had to rush this chapter. The next chapter should hopefully be better.


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New posting schedule

Sooo basically my school has been getting very chaotic, since people are starting to get the virus. So right now the posting schedule will be a chapter hopefully every two weeks.   
I'm so sorry if you were waiting for a new chapter tomorrow but I've barley started to write it so it will hopefully be done be for Thanksgiving.

Kudos for those who like my horrible update and writing skills! ❤


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the humans and titans were able to change.

Time skip to a couple of months later after the meeting

Mothra and Godzilla were able to somewhat "work" with the humans and thanks to Monarch they were able to rebuild and reprogram the ORCA to be able to communicate both ways after many errors and test. Madison, of course, was the first to talk to Godzilla and Mothra. Godzilla's 'voice' was very rumbly and deep while Mothra's 'voice' was very calming and slightly high.  
Another thing that they were able to make was well, make the titans "humans". It was mostly a combination between Mothra's powers and a holoform that Monarch had been working on. Since Ilene and her sister were psychic, Mothra and Ilene had been taking and had came up with a idea, Mothra knew some ancient spells from centuries ago, one was a 'out of body experience' per say. Ilene thought about it and came up with the idea about a project that they were working on, the holoform project, if they could somehow get the spell to get the mind into a different body, the titans could be human, theoretically.  
When they first introduced the idea, Monarch was skeptical about it, since the holoforms were not tested and rejected the idea but after many debates and discussions, decided to go with the idea.

Madison,of course, was very excited but nervous at the same time, she was excited to be able to talk to Mothra on the same level, but nervous that something was going to go wrong, which wouldn't be surprising at this point. She stood next to her dad as Ilene and some others powered on the machine.

The machine let out low rumbles as it turned on, Mothra standing nearby opened her wings, her wings pulsing a bluish green light. Ilene then pressed a buttons as the panel on the bottom showed a human female hologram, then the panel started to glow green as light formed around the hologram.

The last thing Madison saw was a bright light before getting blown back and hearing a loud screech coming from Mothra.

Madison woke to her head throbbing with pain, she slowly opened her eyes seeing blurry outlines and smoke before getting some of her eyesight back. The first thing that she noticed was that she was blown back, probably a good 10 feet. She slowly started to move wincing as her body ached, she looked down and saw her body was bruised and scratched but luckily nothing broken or sprained as far as she could feel.  
She looked around before spotting her dad and some others nearby but she couldn’t see Ilene or Mothra. She stood up, making her way to her dad before stopping seeing someone moving about 7 feet away from all of them, at first she thought it was Ilene given the female outline and started walking towards them,but seeing after seeing them standing, she realized...

That was not Ilene...

They were too tall to be Ilene and too skinny. As the figure turned around to face her, she immediately saw the all too familiar blue eyes of a goddess glowing softly and long white hair following.  
As the smoke finally started to clear, the first thing Mady saw was the woman’s clothes and skin. She wore what she could call a gown of sorts with high heel boots and whitish tan skin, but what caught her eyes the most were multiple things.  
One was the second pair of arms that was coming out of her abandon, and the soft fluff that had grew around her neck. But the part that stood out the most was were the massive turquoise green wings that sprouted from her back and glimmered in the light.

“Mothra?” Madison said as she slowly walked up towards the strange being. “Yes, little one... It’s me.” Mothra has said, her voice just as soft and calming as she could imagine.


End file.
